Problem: Let $a_n$ be the integer obtained by writing all the integers from $1$ to $n$ from left to right. For example, $a_3 = 123$ and $a_{11} = 1234567891011$. Compute the remainder when $a_{44}$ is divided by $45$.
Solution: We will use the Chinese Remainder Theorem as follows: We will compute the remainders when $a_{44}$ is divided by $5$ and $9$. The remainder when $a_{44}$ is divided by 45 will be the residue (mod 45) which leaves the same remainders when divided by 5 and 9 as $a_{44}$ does. Since $a_{44}$ ends in $4$, it gives a remainder of $4$ when divided by $5$.

For the remainder when $a_{44}$ is divided by 9, note that  \begin{align*}
a_{44}&=44+43\cdot 10^2 + 42 \cdot 10^4+41\cdot 10^6+\cdots+10\cdot10^{68}\\
&\qquad+9\cdot 10^{70}+8\cdot 10^{71}+\cdots + 1\cdot 10^{78} \\ &\equiv 44+43+42+\cdots+1\pmod{9},
\end{align*}since $10^n\equiv 1^n\equiv 1\pmod{9}$ for all nonnegative integers $n$. In words, this calculation shows that we can sum groups of digits in any way we choose to check for divisibility by 9. For example, 1233 is divisible by 9 since $12+33=45$ is divisible by 9. This is a generalization of the rule that a number is divisible by 9 if and only if the sum of its digits is divisible by 9. Getting back to the problem at hand, we sum $44+43+\cdots+1$ using the formula $1+2+\cdots+n=n(n+1)/2$ to find that $a_{44}$ is divisible by 9.

We are looking for a multiple of $9$ that gives a remainder of $4$ when divided by $5$. Nine satisfies this condition, so the remainder when $a_{44}$ is divided by 45 is $\boxed{9}$.